Invader Ren
by Jack Clover the 4th
Summary: She was feared threw out Irk for having concurred 6 planets. The tallest ones noticed her superior intellect and tact, feared that she would over throw them. They sent her to 'train' Zim but she knew what they were up to.
1. Invader Ren

**Invader Ren**

She was feared threw out Irk for having concurred 6 planets. The tallest ones noticed her superior intellect and tact, feared that she would over throw them. They sent her to _'train'_ Zim but she knew what they were up to.

* * *

"I win again Zurg." A small green alien said as she smirked as she lay back in her green high back chair, padded with dark purple cushions. Her magenta eyes showing mirth as her smooth lavender dress flowed down from her shoulders to her white boots.

The tall dark alien dressed in a purple cloak was bent over, his skin blue and his green eyes looked over the table were a black and white pattered board were only white pieces stood tall as the black ones lay toppled over. He sat back in his less extravagant green seat as he smirked with the green girl.

"So you have Ren. I should have known you would win this simple little game." He said as he scooped up all the chess pieces into a box, shaking his head as his lips twisted upward in a smile.

"Of course, it's no different than taking over a planet. Just because it's on a smaller scale doesn't mean that it has nothing to do with invading." She chuckled as two large white doors opened and a white and gold robot entered with its hands folded in front as it bowed.

"Pardon my intrusion my lady. You are receiving a video conference from the tallest ones from Irk." The robot said as it straitened.

The tall blue alien looked at the small green girl as she showed him away with a white gloved hand; he gave a small nod and disappeared quickly in a swirl of black smoke.

"Thank you, Pur. Patch them threw." She commanded her robot as she laced her fingers under the chin and watched as a vid screen appeared and showed two tall green aliens, one with red eyes dressed in red and the other with purple eyes also dressed in purple.

"Ah! Invader Ren. Long time no see. We assume that you have taken over your 6th planet." The red one spoke, trying to sound casual as Ren gave them a blank and uninterested stare.

"Yes. The ruling government wasn't hard to topple nor where the people hard to convince to help me take over. What is it that you have to ask of me o'great, tallest ones?" She asked, getting strait to the point without losing her poker face to sarcasm in front of the two _'Greats'_. They shared a quick glance before the purple one spoke.

"Given your record as one of the greatest invaders in our history, it has come to our attention that the rest of the invaders have lost their effectiveness to invade worlds. With such a wide gap between you and the others..."

The purple one trailed off as they look at one another again, whispering as to conceal something from her. Ren narrowed her magenta eyes and anatine lowered in suspicion. She closely watched how they acted and moved, listing to what they were say, what they were not saying, and how they said it. Her mind was reeling in this information, slowing coming to a conclusion. The red one spoke up were the purple one stopped, looking a bit nervous.

"Well... we were hoping that you would agree to personally train invaders in your ways. To be more like you and strengthen the empire and bring glory to the Irken Race."

He asked, they both looked at her pleadingly as she saw what they were really asking her, she closed her eyes for only a moment to think.

'_They fear me, so they wish to get rid of me under the guise of teaching other invaders.'_

She thought as her mind traveled back to the memory of **_Operation Impending Doom I_**, of a stupid invader who destroyed their own home planet, Irk, and the other invaders that had been present to receive their assailments. It was only because she felt like sleeping in that day, having planed to be the last to get her assignment, she was spared from destruction. She clenched her hands under her chin and her eyes snapped open half way.

"I accept this mission. What invader shall have the _pleasure_ of being my first student?" She asked and a smirk graced her mouth, making the tallest ones slightly shiver.

"Ahem. T-that would be a young Invader named..." The red one spoke trailing off as he ran threw his memory to see is she knew WHO she was going to be _training_.

"Zim? The same one that ran ramped and almost destroyed Irk? The one who is responsible for the frailer of **_Operation Impending Doom I_**?" She asked, sitting back in her thrown, her hands resting on top of her lap as she looked on emotionlessly at the Tallest ones.

They let their shock show as they gasped before freezing in fear that their plan had been found out, and it was. Ren looked to her right as her SIR unit, her special gold and white robot called Pur, gave her a tablet with Zim's information.

"Hmm, Earth. That's where you sent him." She said, not looking away from the chart as her eyes read over all the information that Pur had gathered in a matter of minutes. Not that it was hard since he had no real security on his files.

"A bit of a challenge but still do able." She said, handing the tablet back to Pur before looking back at the Tallest ones, who were looking a shade paler.

"G-gr-great! Get on it. Contact us once your mission is done." The purple one said before the connection was cut.

_**-IRK-**_

The tallest red looked to the tallest purple with worry.

"Do you think that Zim will destroy her?" He asked as purple narrowed his eyes, relief flooded threw them. "Yes. It was only by sheer luck she escaped his rampage and all the hostile planets that we sent her to, but now..." purple trailed off as red knew what he was about to say.

"She will meet her end." Red finished as the two relaxed; unaware of what was going on inside the young irkens head.

_**-REN-**_

"Ren?" Zurg asked as he reappeared in the room, standing in front of the young irken as she hopped off her thrown and looked up at him with serious eyes.

"Gather my guards, Zurg. We have a great matter to discuss." She told him as she passed, the doors opening before her, she spoke to him without turning her head.

"The time for my greatest achievement is about to begin." Was all she said before disappearing down the hall of the shimmering white castle with purple and green carpet and draperies lining the halls.


	2. Earth

**Invader Ren**

She was feared threw out Irk for having concurred 6 planets. The tallest ones noticed her superior intellect and tact, feared that she would over throw them. They sent her to _'train'_ Zim but she knew what they were up to.

* * *

In a high ceiling room, 6 aliens in different colored cloaks, sat along the sides of a long white table, seated in green, purple cushioned chairs, three on each side as a thrown like chair was at the head.

Ren sat in her thrown as she studied her subordinates. To her right was Zurg, from her first invaded planet, Omicron. Skilled in strategy and hand to hand combat, he was the most loyal to her out of all of them without question. He wore a blue cloak that was much darker then his skin. As the other's cloaks also was the same color of their skin as well.

"I'm glad all of you could make it." She said as the one on her left at the other end, wearing an orange cloak, stood up and punched his black gloved hands into his palm over his broad chest. His arms were orange with black stripes across his muscular arms.

"I is a great honor to survive you milady. I thank you for this chance to repay my people's eternal debit to you." He said and Ren motion for him to sit down.

"Thank you, Volition. I will probably be needing all of you to execute my master plan." She said as they all gasped in shock.

"You mean-" An alien directly on her left, wearing a pink cloak and white gloves that reached up to her elbows asked as she looked at the little green girl who gave a simple nod.

"Yes. I have already obtained a cover, and soon... a new life form will join our ranks." Ren said as Pur showed them a hologram of an Irken and his defective SID, both were in poor disguises for blending in with the dominant species, called Humans and their fateful companions the K-9's.

"Ha. No wonder no Irken's haven't been as successful as you milady." The one sitting next, his cloak being yellow and sitting to Zurg said as he cross his black gloved hands, with his yellow fingers exposed, and crossed them over his chest.

"Human's have always been ignorant of the truth of the world around them. The chances of this one getting caught are nearly nonexistent, with or without their disguises." Said the one next to the Pink cloaked alien. Her own cloak was a dark purple color, Ren looked to her.

"Raven. You're the most filmier with Humans and their ways out of all of us. You will be a key to helping us blend in. You will have 3 weeks off your normal duties to help me plan it all out." She told Raven as she gave Ren a slalom nod, some dark purple hair peaking out of her hood as she did so.

"Yes. Milady. I will not disappoint you." Raven stood up from her chair and bowed respectfully to Ren before she disappeared in a swirl of shadows.

"Very well, now on to more pressing matters. Tamarana's new to our systems so we must make some adjustments to their governing." Ren was saying as the statues of 6 planets appeared before them, the one called Tamarana was magnified and it's status more detailed.

"First off is the construction of new homes for its residences, as well as food production and storage are at a rate where we can start training warriors to defend their home." Her eyes shifted to Volition.

"Yes, milady. The construction is going fast and smooth; my people are following your word and seem to be quite content and happy with your decisions. As several young lads are beating down my door for a chance to work under your command." He said, admitting a low chuckle at the memory, as Ren closed her eyes in what looked to be annoyance.

"Make sure you get rid of a good chuck of them." She told him as she opened her eyes, a frown on her face.

"After all, I can't have just anybody have the honor of working with me." She said. The one's that remained inwardly smiled proudly, she treated her councilors as equals. After all, she had said 'with' and not for. They were proud of the fact that she had chosen them to help guide her in her ultimate goal to-

"Milady." Purr interrupted the meeting as the robot dragged in a green alien, slimmer to Ren, by strong ropes tied tightly around their body.

"I have found an intruder, who calms to be friend." The SIR bot told her as the whole room looked down at the beaten up Irken.

"You- You-" The irken gasped before hissing in either pain or anger.

"You Traitor!" The irken finally shouted angrily as he looked at the other 5 aliens with degust.

"You're not destroying your worlds! You're RULING them! You're going to over throw the great tallest ones!" He yelled as Ren snapped her fingers, and the last two aliens on her right were beside the intruder Irken.

One was had on a black cloak, holding a long pole with a large curved blade at the end. The other had a red cloak with two black swords in his black gloved hands, positioned over the Irken's neck. The two cloaked aliens glanced at Ren for her orders.

"Did they send you?" She asked coolly, not afraid or concerned about her fellow irken invader lying on the floor, about to be executed, he said nothing and glared at her.

"It doesn't matter then." She said coldly and then next moment...

the Irken was dead.

**-EARTH-**

"I want a cupcake!"

"GIR!"

Zim yelled as his SID bot bounced around his headquarters happy in his green dog disguise. He was trying to think up a new plan to take over the earth and get rid of the annoying human named Dib, coming up with many ways to get rid of Dib but he was not so imaginative with taking over the world.

"Ooh! What's This?" Gir asked as he picked up a piece of paper and tried to read it, turning the paper and his head every which way before turning to Zim and slapping it in his face.

"What's This?" He asked again as Zim ripped off the paper from his face, intent on yelling at his SID bot but the characters on the sheet of paper surprised him. He took a minute to read it and found it was oddly, addressed to him.

"Huh? A written Irken message?" he asked as his eyes scanned the paper, trying to read the letter but could only guess what it was saying before crumbling it up in anger.

"So another Irken wishes to feel the wrath of Zim do they?" He asked, chucking.

"They will find out soon that they have bitten off more than they could chew. For invader Zim shall destroy the world!" He yelled out in the street, some kids that were in his class heard this and gave him board looks before walking away with mutters of Weirdo and Freak.

However, only one really took his threat into consideration.

"So another Alien has come to invade us. That's not possible." He said as he looked at some hand held computer.

"I would have seen a UFO last night or at least picked up its residue trail." He muttered to himself as a girl playing a video game walked up to him and then pushed him.

"Quit being such a weirdo and get up." She said harshly, not looking up from her game or stopping to help the toppled boy who quickly got up and jogged after her.

"But Gaz! There's another alien invader! You're the only one I can trust to help me save the world!" He shouted as the girl stopped and cast him a dark glance, he back off meekly.

'_Curious.'_ Raven thought as she hid in the shadows, watching Zim closely and those around him. She had heard what that boy had said and the reaction of other's around him.

'_He could possible be danger to milady's plans.'_ She thought as she watched Zim and the other human children in the class room, as well as their teacher Mrs. Bitters.

All the while she learned that the Human boy's name was Dib, he was written off as a freak and weirdo, talking about alien invaders, abductions, probing, and crop circles. She had to restrain herself from simply killing him until she learned more, after all, hasty decisions let do big messes and headaches.

Dib didn't seem as stupid and mundane as every other human, a lot smarter to. Her lady would like to know of his higher intelligence and possibility offer him a place on her council.

Then there was his sister named Gaz, she didn't seem to be much of a threat, always playing a hand held game and alone from everyone else. It seems that only her brother dared to intrude on her personal space from time to time.

Last was Zim himself, he wasn't that bright of an Irken and his SID unit was no better. Raven didn't know if Human's had just become that stupid not to realize that his words were somewhat true.

'_Still why would he blab his plans out loud for just anyone to hear? Milady will have a deficit time with this one.'_ She thought as she continued to watch and slowly compiled a report on them. Zim's SID bot was a disaster waiting to happen, and it wasn't until later that day she learned who Gaz and Dib's father was.

'_Professor Membrane!__'_

Raven thought as she saw the floating screen with his half covered face on it, spouting some outdated gibberish. She frowned her brows at how his children reacted to his recordings, clenching her fists she restrained herself and continued watching Zim and Dib and his sister Gaz as much as she could.

'_My time is almost up.'_ She thought as she watched Zim and Dib fight, more like argue, as she still remained in the shadows. A vibration coming from around her waist distracted her for a moment, engulfing her in complete darkness as she fumbled for the device.

"Raven. Your time is up. You may return to the mother ship." Ren's voice ordered as it echoed in the darkness. Raven shut her eyes and gave a small nod before she appeared on a giant space ship, hovering on the dark side of Earth's moon.

Her comrades sat in their places beside their lady in chairs customized just for them while Ren sat in a thrown like chair that was on and elevated floor, cushioned with overstuffed purple pillows. Raven kneeled before her, letting her short purple hair brush her shoulders and veil her pale face.

"Milady, I have done what you asked and I am prepared to share my findings with you."


	3. Gaz

**Invader Ren**

She was feared threw out Irk for having concurred 6 planets. The tallest ones noticed her superior intellect and tact, feared that she would over throw them. They sent her to _'train'_ Zim but she knew what they were up to.

* * *

"Do I really have to look like this?" Ren asked, reluctantly as her two female councilors stepped back to look at their handy work.

A woman with long dark hair and smooth peach skin with pink eyes, dressed in a black suit, knee length skirt and black high heels smiled happily. As Raven looked at Ren with a critical eye as she sat in a chair for the two older females.

"Aw. You look so cute." The woman gushed, making Ren's eye twitch.

Ren looked like a beautiful, pre teen human girl, with peach colored skin, short blonde hair with a blue head band holing it back from her blue eyes that were narrowed in irritation, her pink lips glossed into a pout, and a blue and white knee length dress and blue ballet slippers on her feet.

The woman then perused a mirror out of pink sparkles boarded with white doves and showed Ren her reflection. Ren's eyes widen as she gasped in horror.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MMMMMEEEEEEEE!" She yelled in a panic, looking at her face and pulling her cheeks in disbelief.

"Well you did tell us that we were in charge of making you look human."She said, grinning as she watched Ren freak out. It wasn't often, or easy to see the composed and level headed invader freak out and panic.

"CHANGE ME BACK! CHANGE ME BACK! CHANGE ME BACK! CHANGE ME !" Ren yelled, faceting the two women.

"We can't do that." Raven calmly said as Ren suddenly was pulling the front of her purple blouse, their foreheads crashing painfully together.

"Why not! I command you! Change me back or I'll feed all your spell books to the lava creatures!" Ren yelled as Raven pulled her off and held her at arms length.

"You told us. That no matter what you say or threaten, you wanted us to make you stay in your human disguise." Raven said, unaffected by the threat of having her collection of centuries old spell books be destroyed.

"Now snap out of it!" The other woman yelled slapping Ren across the face, surprising the Invader.

Time stopped as Ren slowly turned her head back to its original position and looked at them with wide eyes before they returned to normal. Ren took a slow deep breath and exhaled.

"Thanks, Sahara. I need that." Ren spoke as Raven then put her down carefully as Sahara smiled.

"I only have your best interest in mind milady." She did a small bow before Raven cleared her thought and pulled out several books.

"Now all you need to do now is learn human science." Raven said quickly but Ren groaned in misery.

"I hate Science."

_**-LATER-**_

"She really doesn't like science." Sahara stated as she watched Zurg pick up and he carry the small invader in his arms as she slept, being put to sleep by the science lesson two of her councilors had cooked up in 25 minutes.

"She lasted 25 minutes this time. That's a new record for her." Zurg told her as a soft smile came to his face as he looked down at the little girl that curled deeper into his chest as she slept. He had taken on the appearance of a human male in his mid to late twenties, with short black hair, lightly tanned skin and wearing a black suit and dark sunglasses.

"Well she can sit thru the planning of a new government or an invasion, so why can't she do the same for a simple science lesson?" Sahara asked Zurg but it was Raven who answered her question.

"That's what we're here for, to know things like this that she doesn't know or doesn't want to know." Raven told the other female councilor as Zurg gave her a nod before walking out of the room to tuck in their leader. Sahara looked at Raven confused before she shook her head, a small smile on the somber woman's face. Which was that of a dark skinned woman with black hair done into small braids, her eyes were a dark purple like the cloak she still wore.

"Then why the lessons? You already knew this, you and Zurg are the ones closest to her, yet you made her endure your lesson anyway?" Sahara asked her, completely confused. It was well known among the Councilors that Ren not only trusted Zurg and Raven undoughtly, but the two were the first ones to make her council. Coming from the first two planets that she had _'invaded'_.

"It was just something I wanted to do. She would understand." Raven said as she disappeared in a shadow.

_**PUR'S P.O.V.**_

I was doing some cleaning and striating up for milady. I think I might have been a janitorial unit before, which would explain my urge to clean and straighten things up for milady.

Right now I was organizing milady's closet with her earth clothes and hiding her irken invader uniforms when her door opened. Only two besides milady and myself have access to her privet rooms.

I glanced in the direction of the doors and see Lord Zurg carrying milady as she culled up to his chest, still in her human disguise as was he, our eyes met.

"Raven gave her a human science lesson." He told me and I gave a nod in understanding as I went back to organizing milady's clothes. I could hear Zurg's foot falls as he approached the pod milady slept in, and he set her down, most likely trying pry her hands off. She's a cuddler.

When I finished my work I turned to see that Zurg finally got her to let go and give her a stuffed creature with black fur, 8 limbs and two anatine. A soft sigh came from her as she smiled on her sleep as the pod's lid closed. Lord Zurg and I left her to sleep off the boringness of a human science lesson.

_**A WEEK LATER**_

'_This is why I had to endure a Science lesson?'_

Ren thought grumpily as the computer in the exam hall said that she had passed the exam with 100%. It was only thanks to the help of Raven, who just hid in her shadow and whispered the answers to her, that she stood awake threw it all. Oddly, Raven seemed to know the human named Professor Membrane very well.

'_for... some...human...'_ She thought, slowly slipping back to sleep despite getting a full 10 hours of sleep. Only the sudden suction of being pulled from the exam hall into a cage woke her. She breezed past the second exam, using only her mind and body as her _'Weapon of Science'. _She easily won over her adversary and took her seat in the small audience. A man in a white lab coat, with goggles over his eyes and black scythe like hair came up to her.

"Well, well, well, aren't you a smart little girl." The man addressed her, making her snap awake and look up at him with her big blue eyes, looking all innocent and cute.

'_Membrane.'_ Ren heard Raven whisper his name, though Ren suspected that she did so unintentionally.

"Why thank you Professor Membrane, I look forward to sitting in on your show."She told him, giving him a big smile and a little curtsy.

"You are possibly the only one besides myself who has ever had a perfect score on this test." He told her looking down at her. Ren felt Raven move in her shadow and she could feel a strange emotion coming from her councilor. Membrane didn't take notice as his show was about to start.

"Well let me escort you to a special VSP seat." He said, showing her to a section right up front roped off with black velvet ropes , only one other person sat in the section, and it was a girl with short purple hair and pale skin, wearing black with a white skull necklace.

"No I must be off, enjoy your selves' girls." Professor Membrane told her before disappearing. Ren raised an eye brow at the girl as she happily ate a triangle shaped food that she was not filmier with. The other girl just looked at her before going back to eating her food. Ren took the seat next to her content on not saying anything but the prodding from Raven annoyed her.

'_Talk to her.'_ Raven egged on before Ren decided to amuse her and try not to fall asleep during all the science, turning to the other girl who was drinking some sort of brown carbonated beverage.

"Hello, my name is Ren, what's yours?" She asked politely, the girl didn't respond as she took another triangle slice, ignoring Ren.

'_Try again.'_

Raven urged her so she tried again to talk to the girl.

"Those tests were kind of weird just to sit in on a science lesson isn't it?" She asked but the girl didn't respond, and Ren was starting to get annoyed.

"Yeah, Whatever." The girl said finally as the show started, Ren couldn't hold back a low grown as she took her seat beside the other girl.

About 5 minutes in, Ren was dazed and was n the verge of falling asleep as Raven had become oddly quite. Ren couldn't sense Raven any more or even bothered to look for her purple councilor.

"Dam Zombies."

Ren woke up as she heard those words that were not related to science and growns coming from the Other girl's direction. Ren snapped her head to look over and saw that the other girl had a portable device and was twigging her thumbs, apparently killing blue skinned humans what were also decaying on the small device.

Ren watched her play, every move she made on the controls and their effects on the game. It was much better than watching a science lesson, but judging from the other girl's low growling, she wasn't doing so well.

_**Mission Failed!**_

_**You're Dead**_

Came on the screen, in bleeding crimson red letters as the girl then glared at Ren angrily.

"Do you want to lose some teeth blondey?" The girl threatened, Ren sensed the hostility but endured it.

"May I try my hand at that device?" Ren asked her as the other girl scoffed at the request.

"What? You think you can do better?" The girl asked as Ren gave her a smirk.

"We won't know until I try." Ren giggled a bit making the other girl look at her with a bland look before tossing it to her as she reached for another carbonated drink and triangle.

"Knock yourself out." She told Ren as the Invader started to manipulate the character in the game and kill Zombie after Zombie, soon the other girl started to hover over her but Ren still managed to keep focused on the game even with the other girl breathing down her neck.

_**Mission Complete!**_

Came from the device in golden letters, Ren smiled in victory as the other girl looked down at the device emotionlessly. She gave it back to it owner and the other girl took it back robotically, still a little stunned.

"That was interesting, Those Zombies are pretty nasty. Thanks for letting me try my hand at it." Ren said as she made a mental note to get that device and game for her as soon as possible.

"Gaz."

Ren blinked as she looked at the other girl confused, when the other girl offered her a hand.

"My name is Gaz."


	4. Dib

**Invader Ren**

She was feared threw out Irk for having concurred 6 planets. The tallest ones noticed her superior intellect and tact, feared that she would over throw them. They sent her to _'train'_ Zim but she knew what they were up to.

* * *

Ren happily left the building after she exchanged addresses and phone numbers with the human girl named Gaz. The two seemed very different but they end up talking about video games threw the whole show, and at the end Professor Membrane came up to them and asked how the show was. The girls' lied since they had not paid much attention to it and Ren learned that Gaz was Professor Membrane's Daughter.

'_She has value as a possible hostage, should the Professor get in the way. Maybe I can convince her to be one of my councilors.'_ She was thinking before Raven appeared next to her as she was alone, Ren sent her a glare but she couldn't see her face because she wore her cloak, the hood hid her face in its shadows.

"Where were you?" She hissed at her councilor but a small bark alerted her to something in the dark alley. Ren looked to see a small creature with big ears and eyes, covered in light brown fur. Ren recognized the creature as a dog and raised an eye brow at the box it had presented to her.

"Milady." The dog spoke as it stood on two legs and then the disguise disintegrated to reveal her SIR unit, Purr.

"Purr? What is that?" Ren asked as she looked down at the box with a large, strange light blue symbol on it. Raven picked it up and grabbed Ren's hand and Purr grabbed Ravens cloak before they disappeared into the shadows.

**REN'S EARTH BASE**

Ren looked at Raven and Purr for an answer, but Raven just opened the strange box and a hologram of an Irken's head appeared. She narrowed her eyes and looked at her councilor as she removed her hood at last.

"Milady. I am deeply sorry for leaving you alone to face a science lesson." Ren just held up a hand, silencing Raven for a moment.

"No need. I met someone very interesting in the audience, so you are forgiven. Proceed." She gave a nod and Raven showed her mistress video footage of a big headed boy carrying the same box that they now had in their position.

"I've been watching Zim as you asked me to but this boy named, Dib, has discovered Zim's identity as an Irken." Raven gestured to the hologram and then to the screen where there was security footage of the boy named Dib. Ren held her poker face as Raven continued.

"Thus I have acquired new information on Zim from Dib's findings. He could be seen as a threat to your plans or resource." Raven told the young invader, making her raise an eye brow as she recognized Gaz hounding Dib.

"His sister Gaz is also a possible threat and possible resource, along with their father." Ren now understood why Raven insisted she sit in on the show now.

"Yes. I spoke with Gaz and she does seem like a canadate." The invader gave a nod but she could have sworn she had seen a rare smile come to Raven's face.

"Another note is that Dib is constantly called and considered crazy even by his own family." Ren listened to this as a plan was slowly forming in her head, possibly gaining three now councilors at most.

"He is part of an earth organization called the _Swollen Eyeball Network_, and this..." Raven pointed to the symbol on the box.

"Is their insignia. They are a secret organization dedicated to unveiling anything other worldly. The reason he had all this data on Zim was because he was to give this as proof of Zim being an alien to this planet tonight. It was only because he needed his Father's signature that he misplaced his data and did not present it at the meeting." Raven told her as she went through the data that Dib had collected. Ren could easily read the human characters from her alien language studies, a small smirk crept onto her face.

"Yes, he seems to be quite adamant about other worldly things. We can use this to our advantage." Ren told them as she closed the box and was about to walk away before she remembered something and look over her shoulder at Raven.

"Also, get me one of those human handled game system thingies and a zombie slayers video game. I'm meeting with Gaz tomorrow night." She said before heading to her room Purr storing the data from the box to their computers.

**NEXT DAY**

Dib eyed Zim wearily in class, trying to re record all the Data he had lost the previous night.

'_I'll show them. Zim is an alien invader and wants to destroy the earth.' _He thought as he tried to discreetly document Zim's every move.

"Would you mind getting that thing out of my face?" Zim asked as the lens of Dib's camera was millimeters away from his face.

"Why? Planning on destroying something?" Dib ask before he felt a dark creature behind him. He slowly turned around and like the rest of the class was confused and stunted by the adult standing in front of the classroom.

"Dib. Take your seat and give me that camera." Raven ordered sternly, as he sunk away and reluctantly gave it to her before going to his seat. Raven then sent the camera on the teacher's desk while it was still running.

"Now class, you may call me Miss. Yagami and I am here to subastute for your teacher Mrs. Bitters. Who has gone on leave for an unknown amount of time." She told the Human children as she watched their reactions or lack thereof. They didn't seem to think much of their scary old teacher disappearing suddenly.

"So I would like to introduce you to a new student." Mrs. Yagami said as Ren walked through the door shyly, looking scared and meek.

Dib's mouth dropped as he saw her slowly manke her way to the front of the class room, and bat her long, dark eye lashes agents her soft pink cheeks, her blue and white dress making her look like an angel sent from heaven. Zim's reaction was different; he narrowed his eyes at the new girl finding her beauty disgusting, writing her off as just another stupid earth monkey.

"Um. Hello. My name is Ren, and I just moved her from Sweden. I hope we will all get along." Ren said shyly, making a cute curtsy making the class just stare at her.

"Alright, Ren. Take a seat next to the big headed boy." She told her mistress, as Ren slowly made her way to the blushing and gawking Dib. Ren giggled as she sat at the desk right next to Dib.

"Am I really that strange?" She asked shyly, grinding her teeth at the annoying way she had to act. Dib started to stutter and shake his head.

"Ah. No, you're just really pretty." Dib told her, as she gave him a small smile, her felt like he could die happy. "By the way my name's Dib." He told her, remembering that the world was counting on him for its survival.

"It's very nice to meet you Dib. I hope we can get along with each other." Ren smiled at him before paying attention to Raven's lessons, Dib on the other hand, couldn't help but steal glances at her all during classes. Ren and Raven shared a hidden smirk at securing their first foot hold to their goals.


	5. Zim!

**Invader Ren**

She was feared threw out Irk for having concurred 6 planets. The tallest ones noticed her superior intellect and tact, feared that she would over throw them. They sent her to _'train'_ Zim but she knew what they were up to.

* * *

It was lunch time and Ren witnessed the horror of cafeteria food.

'_What the hell is __**THAT**__!'_

She thought as she watched other children receiving nearly unrecognizable gunk on trays and sitting down to scarf the concoction down. It was one of the few things that terrified the invader as she griped the light blue, nylon bag that Raven had given her that morning to her chest.

'_I'm glad Raven packed my lunch.'_

She thought as she looked around the Cafeteria for a place to sit, but really she was looking for Zim. She spied his green skin sitting alone at a table. Panting on a smile Ren made her way over to the strange boy and stopped right next to his table.

Ren gagged as she saw him play with the gunk that the human's called food, she quickly covered her mouth before Zim noticed her.

"What is it, New Classmate?" Zim asked, really not considered as he saw Ren turn pale. Taking a deep breath, Ren recomposed herself before giving Zim a smile.

"What's your name? I've wanted to know it for a while now." Ren giggled flirting and flipped her hair a little, giving Zim adoring eyes and batting her eyes. While on the inside, Ren felt like killing herself for doing something as weak as flirting.

Zim looked at her oddly, his body easing away from the strange girl. Ren just took the seat across from him, not wanting to expose herself to the irken invader just yet.

"My name is Zim strange one."

"Nice to meet you Zim. Please call me Ren."

She told him, giving another smile to look like an ordinary earth child.

**DIB**

I got my lunch from the cafeteria lady, it was fish sticks today, but as I looked around for Zim I saw her first, Ren.

She was an angel; she had to be one in order for her to be ... flawless and beautiful. All I need to prove that is probably one of her feathers or a picture or several would be nice to. It was then that my mood turned sour when I saw who she was sitting across from.

I dropped my tray and my lower jaw, my eyes wide in horror and surprise; I could feel my heart breaking as she smiled at _**HIM**_.

Why! Why did she give that horrible, alien invader that smile!

Is she trying to save that soulless creature?

Is she a fallen angel out to destroy the world!

"WHY REN? WHY?"

I screamed as I fell to my knees, yelling to the sky in hopes that a divine and powerful being would answer my call.

"I can't believe we're even related."

I heard from behind me, I looked over my shoulder, eager to see my sister for once.

"Gaz! You've got to help me!" I yelled/begged, she just played on her handheld device I didn't bother remembering the name of.

"Why should I help you?" She asked me, sounding annoyed, but this was for mankind! She should realize that by now and that that angel is conversing with Zim as we speak!

REN'S POV

"WHY REN! WHY!"

Both Zim and I turned out attention to the strange, big headed human, whose name was Dib.

"Hi, Gaz. Nice to see you again." I called to her, happy to recognize the interesting grill as she looked up from her handheld device.

"Hey. Why are you sitting with this weirdo?" Gaz asked me, one eye on Zim as I giggled. "Because I think he's kinda cute!" I wanted to gag at how sweet and honest that sounded and did as everyone turned their attention to Dib as he feel onto the floor with a loud slap.

Gaz eyed me as she turned away from Dib and saw my new handheld that was in my back pack and her eye grew wide, her jaw dropped, her handheld nearly slipping from her hands and a bit of drool came out of her mouth.

"Oh! I almost forgot." I opened my pack and pulled out another of the latest version of the handhelds.

"I have another one because of some contest. Would you like to have it?" I asked her as the hand held dropped and she held out her hands for it, I gave it to her. It was the truth, I was only going to get one when I trigged some sort of alarm and some humans jumped out at me. Shaking my hand and patting my back, shouting that I was the 10,000th customer, they gave me the other handheld and a card that was a gift worth 5,000 in their stores.

Then she joined Dib on the floor, hugging the new handheld like something valuable.

"Pathetic humans and their obsessions." Zim mumbled, I tunred to him, looking confused.

"What was that Zim? Did you say something?" I asked him to see what excuse he would come up with. I needed to test him before I start to _'train' _him.

"Oh! Ah, nothing that your puny mind will comprehend. I was just talking about Skool work that we must take to our home base." He said as he looked away from me, looking dishonest, not to mention it was a stupid excuse.

This invader was going to be trouble if I don't deal with him properly, he could ruin my plans that I have carefully been plotting. The plan to destroy and reform this planet and then...

...

...

...

_**The Irken Empire!**_

* * *

Thank you so much for your reviews!


End file.
